Ni sin ti ni contigo
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Erik regresa sumiso y con el sólo deseo de estar al lado de Charles. Los únicos que parecen creer una posible conviviencia como antes, son ellos dos, nadie más. - Erik/Charles


**Ni sin ti ni contigo.**

―Profesor… ―llamó un rostro cubierto de pecas. Charles se giró. Para su sorpresa, Sean lucía un poco incómodo o asustado y la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta le temblaba. Por un momento, Charles pensó que Sean estaba por confesarle una atrocidad―. Profesor ―volvió a llamar.

―¿Qué sucede, Sean?

―Está en la entrada, e-esperando, creo, o no lo sé. ¡No ha dicho palabra y Alex está enfadado! Le dije que no hiciera nada, que usted se haría cargo ―titubeó nervioso.

―¿De quién estás hablando?

―Magneto ―interrumpió Hank con frialdad―. Está abajo, Alex está que quiere darle un puñetazo, pero ninguno de nosotros piensa hacer nada a menos que tú lo ordenes.

―Erik… ¿está aquí?

_**Amicis qualibet hora  
><strong>_("Para los amigos, cualquier hora")

Se sintió ridículo, como una muchacha de las novelas de época, yendo al piso de abajo para recibir al padre, o mejor dicho al amante del que estuvo distanciada tanto tiempo, lejos en la guerra o la ciudad. Incluso creyó escuchar sus propios y estrepitosos pasos bajando por las escaleras aunque en realidad estuviera bajando por el ascensor en su silla de ruedas, con los pies a unos pocos centímetros por encima del suelo, al lado de a Hank.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y sólo pudo escuchar sus latidos igual de fuertes que los golpes sobre un tambor.

Después de cuatro largos años, Charles jamás habría esperado un regreso de esa forma tan repentina como sospechosa, y pese a que se estaba esforzando por no hacerse ilusiones, una excitación eufórica lo fue invadiendo de pies a cabeza. Un viejo Charles, ese que podía caminar y que pasaba casi todo el tiempo junto a su mejor amigo, resurgía de entre de las sombras y chillaba como un niño entusiasmado "¡lo sabía, volvió, volvió a nosotros!".

En la planta baja, Alex aguardaba junto a la entrada del ascensor, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados con fuerza. Hank lo regañó con la mirada, Charles sonrió de lado, excusándose y agradeciéndoles el haberse contenido las ganas de aleccionar al desertor.

Desertor que en realidad no existía, pues por definición, un desertor era aquél que cambiaba sus creencias o ideología, y el problema que Charles había tenido con Erik fue lo contrario: sus diferencias ideológicas crecieron y se afirmaron demasiado en tan poco tiempo y gracias a la necedad de los humanos, ninguno pudo dar el brazo a torcer. Erik siempre fue Erik y jamás prometió dejar de serlo; por eso Charles jamás se había sentido traicionado.

―Abre la puerta por favor, Hank ―pidió arrimándose hacia la entrada.

Hank obedeció y junto con la fuerte luz del día, una figura alta y fornida entró a la mansión en cámara lenta. Algunos de los nuevos estudiantes se asomaron curiosos; ellos nunca habían visto a Magneto en persona, sólo habían escuchado la historia de su amistad con Charles.

La tensión casi podía tocarse, mas ninguno sabía cómo romperla sin estropear la felicidad del profesor. Como una especie de paralelismo con la parábola del hijo pródigo, los primeros estudiantes no parecían aprobar en absoluto ese regreso. En cambio Charles estaba a muy poco de abrir sus brazos y estrechar a Erik con todas sus fuerzas.

―Hola, Erik ―saludó Charles con voz calma. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol y mientras la imagen de su viejo amigo iba haciéndose más clara, su corazón volvía a sobresaltarse al observar su cabellera rubia, _completa_, libre de aquel casco que representaba una barrera no entre sus poderes y los de él, sino entre la conexión de sus mentes.

―Charles ―respondió, cerrando las puertas con su poder magnético―. Ha pasado bastante tiempo.

―Vaya que sí, amigo mío.

De la emoción pasó a un torbellino de preguntas: ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?, ¿dónde estaban sus seguidores?, ¿era una trampa?, ¿una tregua?, ¿pediría ayuda para enfrentar una amenaza común?, ¿sólo estaba de visita?, ¿le hablaría de Raven?

Pero ninguna pregunta era tan importante como el presente mismo: él estaba allí, sin su casco, sin el semblante tan lleno de ira como la última vez.

―Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

―¿Has perdido esos modales de los que alardean los ingleses?, ¿no vas a ofrecerme nada para beber? He hecho un viaje molesto y largo para llegar hasta aquí ―comentó algo irónico, dejando escapar una sonrisa apenas perceptiblemente amigable o traviesa, que le trajo a Charles un placentero hormiguero. Tal vez estaba soñando, tal vez pronto lo despertarían, tal vez todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ¿y qué?

―El café es para los invitados, tú eres un intruso, Magneto ―interrumpió Alex.

―Alex, ya déjalo ―pidió Sean.

―Creo que todos deberíamos dejarlos para que hablen de lo que tengan que hablar ―sentenció Hank pasando la mirada sobre Alex, Sean y todos los otros estudiantes.

Obedecieron y regresaron a sus tareas. Charles volvió a sonreír y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. Fueron hasta la cocina y antes de que Erik llegara a abrir las puertas de la alacena, Charles lo detuvo.

―El té está a mi alcance, así que siéntate y deja que yo te sirva, aunque quizá prefieras café, o tal vez algo más para adultos ―ofreció, sacando una botella de whisky de la elegante vitrina de bebidas. Erik asintió con la cabeza, acomodándose sobre su silla mientras el profesor sacaba los vasos y un par de bocadillos.

―Antes de hablar de cualquier otra cosa, Charles ―aclaró―, Raven se encuentra bien y no tienes que preocuparte. No estoy seguro de si tiene planeado venir o no. A decir verdad, estoy aquí sin conocimiento y seguramente sin consentimiento de mis muchachos.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron bastante mientras estuvo a espaldas de Erik, luego se forzó a relajar el cuerpo y regresó a la mesa para dejar la botella de whisky y dos vasos sobre la mesa. Erik sirvió para ambos y dio el primer sorbo, tamborileando los dedos de su mano libre sobre la mesa. Charles estaba deseoso de "echar una ojeadita" a los pensamientos del hijo pródigo, pero se contuvo, la situación era delicada para estropearla con niñerías, al menos por el momento.

Bebieron en silencio hasta que no pudo callarse más.

―De verdad me está matando la curiosidad, Erik. ¿A qué se debe tu grata visita?

Erik quedó congelado, con la cabeza apenas levantada hacia Charles, enfocado en sus ojos celestes.

―Sí, para mí, esta visita es una sorpresa muy grata ―continuó―. Ya sabes, la última vez que nos vimos no fue precisamente una reunión muy memorable. Creí que nunca te volvería a ver, al menos de esta manera, como si fueses un amigo que pasa a tomar unas copas o a jugar al ajedrez.

―¿Es una indirecta para que te derrote en una partida, Charles?

Estaba evadiendo astutamente el tema y Charles lo retomaría las veces que fuera necesario.

―Ya veremos eso, pasemos a la biblioteca, seré generoso y te dejaré las blancas así empiezas primero.

_Casualmente_, Hank y Sean se ofrecieron a acompañarlos al piso de arriba y el profesor no se negó para evitar roces indeseados. Fueron quince segundos extraños en el ascensor en el que ninguno dijo nada, Erik aprovechó haciéndose el distraído y deslizó su brazo con elegancia, pasando entre Hank y Sean. Charles sintió dos dedos acariciando su mejilla, levantó la vista hacia Erik y este le sonrió durante una milésima de segundo. Su corazón dio un salto hasta chocar con su nuez de Adán.

«La biblioteca está igual que siempre», fue lo que Charles escuchó dentro de la cabeza de su amigo, sin intención de espiar, por lo que pensó que no era el único que estaba viajando de forma intermitente en el tiempo.

Se sentaron en los mismos lugares, con las mismas posiciones y cambiando la expresión de sus rostros a aquella mueca concentrada en las piezas y la pequeña y amistosa sed de victoria. Sin embargo, luego de los primeros cinco movimientos, Charles volvió a retomar el hilo de la cuestión plantada en la cocina.

―Sé que no has venido sólo para jugar ajedrez, Erik.

Odió haber dicho eso, temió hacer sentir a Erik presionado, que pensara que él esperaba alguna razón verdaderamente importante para su visita, cuando en verdad no era así: significaba un millón de veces más la sola presencia de Erik que el mensaje. Nada más que su gatuna curiosidad quería estar bien informada y, más en el fondo, quería estar preparado para cuando la mala noticia (esa verdadera razón de su visita) llegara. Así no dolería tanto.

―Te doy permiso para que lo averigües tú mismo ―contestó sin despegar la vista del tablero.

―Preferiría que lo dijeras con tus propias palabras ―se excusó.

―Adelante, Charles ―insistió―. Por algo he venido con la cabeza descubierta, ¿sabes?

Erik jugueteó con la torre que acababa de comerle a Charles, éste suspiró rendido y, sin necesidad de llevarse los dedos a la sien, penetró superficialmente la mente de Erik. Encontró lo que buscaba en seguida y fue tan simple y claro como un cartel luminoso aguardándolo. Tan inesperado y prometedor que en vez de conseguir un efecto positivo, el profesor rompió el contacto, molesto.

―¿Te estás burlando de mí? ―exclamó sintiéndose humillado―. ¿A eso has venido?, ¿a tomarme por tonto? Sé que no compartes las mismas ideas que yo, Erik, pero eso no me convierte en un ingenuo que creerá en cualquier cosa que le digan.

La torre de madera cayó al suelo y los ojos azules devoraron a los celestes, desafiantes. Charles no daría el brazo a torcer y aunque repasó a velocidad luz las palabras que traducían el pensamiento de Erik, ninguna tenía sentido, ninguna lo ayudaba a entender toda esa locura.

―¿Qué fue lo que viste?

―Una ficción. ¿Por qué de repente harías algo así?, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Explícame eso, Erik, pues de lo contrario nada de lo que he visto en tu mente tiene lógica ―se defendió.

―Pregunté qué fue lo que viste, Charles. Cítalo de forma literal, vamos ―ordenó severo.

Charles se mordió el labio y dijo, como si estuviese dando lección:

―"He venido y me quedaré. Desayunaremos juntos, nos cruzaremos por los pasillos y no oirás de…"

―"… mí una sola palabra acerca de nuestra batalla contra los humanos." ―Completó el otro mientras extendía muy lentamente, igual que un tigre preparándose para atrapar su presa, una de sus manos hasta rozar las yemas contra el dorso de la mano de Charles.

Luego continuaron al unísono.

―"Tus estudiantes no estarán contentos con eso, pero no los molestaré y me apartaré de ellos si es necesario. He venido a quedarme y eso es todo, sin casco ni barreras, sin trampas, sin demandas. He venido a quedarme y voy a quedarme si a ti te parece bien."

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Le parecía más que bien, de hecho esa había sido su ilusión desde el mismo momento en el que se habían distanciado. El "después de Cuba", como lo llamaba Charles, fue una lucha dura en la que se reprochaba esa tonta esperanza y antes de dormir se prometía que lo olvidaría, que si encontraba de nuevo a Erik en una situación de enfrentamiento, le daría el okey a sus muchachos para que evitaran la amenaza contra los humanos. Pero eso fue dormir y despertar asimilando, igual que su primera noche lejos de él, que no lo encontraría en el comedor y decirse enseguida "ayer dije que esto no me sorprendería nunca más".

Y ahora aparecía literalmente de la nada, en son de paz y diciendo igual que caballero leal y dulce, que se quedaría mansamente a su lado a pesar de recibir el rechazo de sus estudiantes, hecho sin importancia siempre y cuando él le dijera "sí, quédate aquí, conmigo".

―Ya es tarde para que esto suceda ―murmuró Charles y retrocedió unos centímetros, cortando el roce de Erik con la cabeza baja―. Esto tendría que haber sido cuando...

Entendió la desagradable sensación que experimentaba Erik cuando se percibía tan humano y débil en los momentos que requerían su máxima fortaleza, por no decir despego.

Una sensación fría se arremolinó en su estómago mientras la mano que Erik le había acariciado temblaba. Todo lo que jamás se permitió exteriorizar desde el día en la playa o desde que el médico sentenció que Charles Francis Xavier no recuperaría la movilidad en las piernas nunca más, se transformaron en lágrimas anegadas en sus ojos. Todas las emociones se concentraron allí.

―¿Cuándo, Charles? ―susurró Erik con ternura.

―Ya basta, Erik ―pidió impotente―. Esto tendría que haber sucedido antes. Cuándo yo veía la ventana y me sentía un idiota por esperar algo, ¡cuando me sentaba frente a este tablero solo! ―estalló―. No puedes venir y decir que te quedarás, no puedes, Erik.

Demonios.

Lloraría, como un niño que no puede con toda la carga emocional. La torre que inspiraba optimismo y fortaleza a sus alumnos se desmoronaba con el soplido de aquellos labios.

―Charles, no voy a quedarme aquí si no quieres ―explicó Erik acercándosele en cuclillas y secando sus ojos con el dedo pulgar antes de que las lágrimas osaran resbalar por sus mejillas.

―No es cuestión de que yo quiera o no, simplemente tú deberías saber que no puedes pedirme esto.

―Tú no has ido a buscarme tampoco, Charles ―retrucó, aprovechando que el profesor apenas podía moverse por el shock de la situación para arrimarse hasta su oreja y correrle algunos mechones de cabello―. Te diré por qué viajar hasta aquí ha sido tan complicado, amigo: porque estuve desprendiéndome, en tan sólo una hora de tren, de todo lo que estuve creyendo durante casi toda mi vida.

―Erik, ya basta ―dijo estremeciéndose.

No insistió. Erik se limitó a ponerse de pie, sin rencor en sus movimientos ni dolor en sus ojos, y se giró en dirección a la puerta.

Un lapsus revelador, bajo mucha presión.

Charles sintió que iba a explotar y que sin importar qué dijera, nunca estaría satisfecho con los resultados. Perdería, Erik estaba destinado a perderse igual que arena entre sus dedos. Pese al esfuerzo y a jugar a retenerlo bastante tiempo, Charles terminaría sin nada.

Un lapsus de inconsciencia bajo la desesperación de no volverlo a perder.

¿Entonces qué?, ¿cuál sería la diferencia si de todos modos perdería?

―Espera.

―Dime.

Silencio. Nada. Temor. Cariño aflorando. Un viejo amigo.

―Vas a quedarte.

_**Ab imo pectore  
><strong>_("Con todo mi corazón")

Quienes conocían lo sucedido no estaban de acuerdo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando el profesor? Empero lo manifestaron explícitamente una sola vez, el resto fue miradas disgustadas o disconformes, sonrisas, modales forzados o silencios neutrales. Los demás estudiantes lo aceptaron como a un extraño a quien, a pedido del profesor, debían respetar. Ahí terminaba el asunto Erik públicamente; en privado, Alex seguía despotricando, Sean dudando y Hank temiendo lo que el resto también: si Erik se marchaba, heriría al profesor de una manera distinta que la del día en la costa cubana, sería peor.

―¿En verdad piensas que va a olvidarse de todo lo que le sucedió y va a quedarse aquí y va a vivir feliz por siempre con el profesor? ―exclamó Alex dando un puñetazo sobre la nevera―. No, no será así y lo sabemos. Tú lo sabes, Hank, a la hora de elegir él ya dejó bien en claro que sus ideas no cambiaron en nada y si llega el momento de volver a elegir, volverá a hacerlo.

―Tal vez hay cosas más importantes. La tensión que tenía con el profesor… y no me refiero a una tensión violenta, sino que, bueno, ustedes saben.

―¿E ignorar esa tención y alejarse más del profesor sólo reforzó su cariño? La distancia debilita, Sean. Escucha, Magneto puede escoger el camino que quiera, ninguno tuvo la intención de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero yo no acepto que haga un regreso heroico cuando sé que lo estropeará.

―¿Qué te hace creer que lo estropeará?

―¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

―Lo ama, Alex, y ha regresado porque sin importar cuánto trate, sabe que no puede estar separado del profesor. No sólo la distancia, no lo sé, tal vez ninguno de sus seguidores sea lo mismo. Por eso regresó solo y sin el casco protector, está rendido y va a entregarse a Charles.

―¿También lo crees, Bestia?

―Te estoy traduciendo las intenciones de Magneto para que lo entiendas mejor y para que entiendas la perspectiva del profesor. Al menos yo lo veo de esa forma.

Charles les había enseñado acerca del control, Erik sobre el orgullo, sobre tener la cabeza siempre en alto y la comprensión de lo bello en cada mutante. Hank de verdad había apreciado que él no se hubiese horrorizado de su apariencia completa y le diera fuerza a Raven en su momento. Al igual que él, Sean y Alex tenían un aprecio reacio a retornar. Probablemente, si no se cruzaran todos los días con el profesor en esa condenada silla de ruedas, el regreso de Erik habría tenido una mejor perspectiva.

...

«Erik, Erik, Erik… ¿Qué pasó exactamente por tu cabeza? Si es lo que has dicho, si es lo que yo creo, ¿por qué has tardado tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué… por qué no te has puesto a pensar en esto antes de matar a Shaw?»

Se encontraba solo en una de las aulas luego de haber impartido introducción a la ética a sus estudiantes. Pasaron dos semanas desde que le dijo a Erik que podía quedarse a vivir en la mansión Xavier y durante dos semanas ni siquiera el suelo que pisaba le parecía seguro. Erik estaba ocultando algunas cosas y Charles quería que todo quedase al desnudo o enloquecería.

La rutina continuó como Erik había prometido: se encontraban casualmente y compartían varios momentos del día, pero cuando no, Erik se encerraba en su habitación o en la pequeña sala-estudio del fondo, durmiendo en uno de los grandes sillones. No se contactó con nadie ni salió del lugar, pero no bastaba.

«Necesito entender en qué estás pensando, acorde a qué estás haciendo lo que haces.»

―Charles, ¿interrumpo algo?, ¿puedo pasar?

―Sí, la clase ya terminó.

―Tengo que hablar contigo. ―Avanzó hacia él mientras la puerta se cerraba con seguro, obra del magnetismo.

―Te escucho, amigo mío.

―No hemos tenido otra charla interesante desde el día que llegué.

―Desde que la mansión también funciona como escuela ya no dispongo de tanto tiempo, además tú pareces un fantasma, te veo recorrer los pasillos y así como llegas, desapareces.

―Lo sé, no te estaba reprochando eso, justamente quiero que hablemos de por qué he sido un… fantasma. Verás, estuve esperando dos cosas: uno, a que los demás vinieran a buscarme, y dos, a que yo quisiera largarme de aquí ―confesó incómodo.

―¿No tienes fe de lo que tú mismo dices? ―preguntó Charles sonriendo comprensivo. Erik ladeó la cabeza afirmativamente―. No tienes que ponerte pruebas tan extremas para hacer lo que quieres. Recuerda cuando entrenamos juntos: si encuentras el punto justo, podrás hacer bien las cosas. Muchas veces dudamos, yo dudé y después te permití quedarte aquí. Es curioso, ¿no crees? Yo tengo más fe en tu palabra que tú mismo.

Mentira. Claro que todavía lo carcomían algunas dudas, presa de la incertidumbre. Además, los muchachos no perdían la ocasión de pensar claramente o comunicárselo con una mirada que decía "ten cuidado, profesor". Si aceptaba del todo a uno, estaría dándole la espalda al otro, y lo que Charles menos quería era sembrar más disgustos entre todos. Bordeaba un precipicio, se asomaba para ver si todo era real, pero detrás de él estaba ese grupito de jóvenes fieras tratando de que no le pase nada, evitando que descubra que hay allá abajo.

―Yo no confiaría en alguien como yo, Charles. No después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, pero tú eres tú y lo has hecho, sólo por eso decidí plantearte la idea de volver a vivir aquí. Y aceptaste y… ―Erik tragó despacio, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana―. Y eso me ha traído un poco de paz. Como mutante, como antiguo refugiado, son pocos los lugares donde me siento realmente bienvenido.

―Me alegra que sientas eso, Erik. Creo que-

―Charles, no fue un sentimiento fraternal lo que me hizo comprar un pasaje de tren y salir de mi base sin decir adiós o si volveré ni nada, ¿sabes? ―interrumpió, reduciendo repentinamente la distancia entre ambos.

Charles no consiguió mover un músculo.

―¿Lo sabes? ―repitió.

Se reclinó hacia él, que sintió el aliento cálido de Erik rozando su cuello, su oreja, moviendo su cabello. Claro, simple, sin necesidad de ser racional. Eso que sólo sucedió una vez en un breve periodo de imaginación cuando vivieron juntos. ¿Sería esa la causa final? ¿Algo tan evidente igual que inesperado? Se asomó más al precipicio.

En un elegante movimiento de cabeza, los labios de Erik se encontraron con otros rojos.

Se asomó y saltó.

―¿Lo sabes, llegas a suponerlo? ―De nuevo, y esta vez tuvo respuesta.

―Te amo, Erik.

Primero fue una caricia, después adquirió todo lo que las palabras jamás llegarían a decir. La lengua de Erik se abrió paso por la boca de Charles, tibia, húmeda, brusca y dominante, acariciándolo mientras sus brazos envolvían el cuerpo sentado sobre la silla de ruedas.

―Por eso estoy aquí, Charles.

...

Las puertas polvorientas, cerradas hacía algunos años, volvieron a abrirse, y si había lugar a dudas o sospechas, si había una sed de curiosidad que quería todavía más detalles de todo lo que motivó cada paso dado por Erik hacia la mansión Xavier, a Charles ya no le interesaba saberlo. Cuando lo pensaba o murmuraba para sí, de verdad sonaba real: "Erik está aquí con nosotros y aquí se va a quedar".

Discreto, pues alrededor había alumnos dando vueltas y tarde o temprano las "jóvenes fieras" lo sabrían, y porque tampoco se sentían cómodos haciendo arrumacos (como decía Charles en broma) cual colegiales. Haciendo de las noches una eternidad fogosa, un collage de besos, mordidas, una lengua paseando por el cuerpo del otro, etcétera. Convirtiendo los amaneceres en algo a veces molesto, dándole a Charles la expresión característica de los estudiantes que tienen que madrugar para ir al colegio, frunciendo sus labios rojos y mordidos y entrecerrando los brillantes ojos. Detalle que a Erik lo enloquecía y hacía reír.

―Mañana tengo la puesta en común con los alumnos de ética ―murmuró somnoliento.

―¿El jueves? ―preguntó Erik, más entretenido en pasar la yema de su dedo índice por la columna de Charles de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que se perdía en su trasero y volvía a retomar desde su cuello una y otra vez.

―No, el miércoles ―respondió casi con un ronroneo de satisfacción.

―Hoy es miércoles, son las cuatro de la mañana del miércoles, para ser más precisos.

―Oh ―rezongó― esa tonta costumbre de que los días se limitan a las horas y no a periodos entre sueños… Ah, Erik, no… por favor.

Sus dientes se hincaron sobre su cuello a la vez que succionó con malicia hasta dejarle una marca rojiza en una parte difícil de ocultar. Las mejillas del profesor volvieron a teñirse de un rojo tenue y pasó sus dedos por el cabello revuelto de Erik. Intentó acomodarse, haciendo marcada fuerza en los brazos para mover el peso muerto de sus piernas, pero Erik lo sujetó con cuidado de la cintura y lo respaldó contra la cabecera de la cama. Charles frunció el seño, algo confundido.

―Creo que ya lo dije antes, pero repito: puedo seguir haciendo muchas cosas yo solito, Erik.

―Te hubiese ayudado de todos modos. Me gusta la idea de echarte una mano, _lab rat_.

Rieron por lo bajo.

"Hagamos el amor y no la guerra". John Lennon, si mal no recordaba, en una etapa en la que según él, se encontraba en una revolución interior y exterior. Secretamente, Charles adoraba esa frase tan cargada de esencia _groovy_ y tan cercana a su ideal de coexistencia.

Y hasta ese momento nunca había hecho el amor con tanta pasión y alegría, tanta que a veces le dolían las mejillas de sonreír demasiado. Sentía esas manos grandes recorrer su cuerpo cuando el agua de la ducha lo acariciaba por la mañana o antes de irse a dormir. De verdad estaba completo, su cabeza en orden, su cuerpo ya adaptado, sus ideas y el futuro planeado y, finalmente, el corazón en un estado perfecto.

Erik de verdad se lo transmitía, de verdad lo amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo y él no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo, que corresponder y perderse bajo su cuerpo y las sábanas. No sólo sexo, sino permitirse un momento tranquilo en la biblioteca, acurrucado sobre él mientras leía, citar en voz alta algún fragmento que consideraba interesante para él. Un pellizco pícaro en la mejilla cuando paseaba distraído por los pasillos seguido de un reproche de parte de Charles, susurros lascivos en la oreja o la nuca cuando creía estar solo. Gloriosos desayunos en grupo o a solas, armonía.

Su tan soñada armonía.

_**Bene curris, sed extra vium  
><strong>_("Corres bien, pero por el camino equivocado")

Ya no pensaba todo el tiempo en ella como al principio, pero seguía extrañándola, seguía queriendo saber si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo. Erik juraba no haber tenido contacto con ella desde que llegó a Westchester y él le creía.

Hasta que una noche de fin de semana, Charles la encontró luciendo su forma verdadera, sentada sobre el marco de la ventana y observándolo con sus ojos dorados. No tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber de qué quería hablarle, o mejor dicho advertirle, pues esa mirada la vio decenas de veces en Alex.

―No pareces muy contenta de verme ―señaló con una sonrisa melancólica.

Raven desvió la mirada y torció la boca, molesta. Charles estuvo a punto de averiguar por sus medios si le estaba sucediendo algo malo o si precisaba su ayuda y no quería pedírsela, mas se detuvo porque eso sólo empeoraría la situación. A su hermana nunca le agradó la idea de que él violase su privacidad aunque fuera con buenas intenciones. Se mordió el labio, aguardando.

―¿Tú?, ¿tú estás bien, Charles? ―preguntó la mutante fijándose en el cielo estrellado.

―Estoy muy bien, Raven. Creo que estoy mejor que nunca.

Ella también se mordió el labio, con más fuerza que él, y luego deslizó las palmas de las manos sobre su rostro, como si estuviese pensando detenidamente cada palabra que iba a decirle a su hermano y fuese increíblemente difícil comenzar.

―Eso no es bueno ―murmuró después de una pausa larga―. Quiero decir, que no es bueno que el regreso de Magneto sea lo que te haga feliz.

―Tu regreso me haría más feliz aún, Raven ―dijo con ternura.

Raven negó energéticamente con la cabeza, Charles se le acercó, pero ella se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la habitación, igual que una fiera enjaulada.

―Charles, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que Magneto estará aquí?

―Todo el que quiera. Imagino que será bastante, ya ha empezado a llevarse bien con los estudiantes nuevos, incluso Sean se le ha acercado de nuevo y Alex no parece tan molesto como al principio.

―Bien, ahora dime, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que Magneto podrá ignorar las malas noticias que relacionen humanos y mutantes? Ya no somos ningún secreto y a veces hay incidentes que se hacen públicos, ¿y quiénes somos siempre los villanos? Nosotros, Charles. ¿Crees que Magneto se quedará con los brazos cruzados y les dirá a tus estudiantes "paciencia, pronto podremos coexistir"? ―Mientras levantaba la voz sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se tornaron acuosos y Charles, con un ágil movimiento desde su silla, la abrazó. ―No vine por Magneto, Charles, vine porque estoy segura de que esto no funcionará. Le di un plazo de tiempo y pasó bastante, traté de convencerme pero no pude… y cuando él se vaya, tú…

―¿Por qué habría de irse? Él ya tomó una decisión y lo está haciendo muy bien. Lo vi dentro de él.

―También viste cosas buenas cuando lo conociste. Sí, todo está marchando bien, Charles, pero en la dirección incorrecta. No quiero que te haga daño de nuevo, yo sigo apoyando su causa y aunque fue muy difícil vivir lejos de ti, no volví porque sabía que volver a despedirnos sería peor.

―Raven, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo y sé en quiénes confiar ―apuntó molesto y dolido.

―Sé que puedes, pero de todos modos vine a decírtelo. Eres mi hermano, Charles, y sé que Magneto significa mucho para t-

―_Erik _―aclaró―. Es Erik, así fue como lo conocimos.

Raven lo observó con un deje de lástima y luego le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la ventana.

―De acuerdo, Charles. Como digas ―sentenció, pasando una pierna sobre el marco de la ventana–. Te quiero. Te quiero tanto como para no regresar sabiendo que no podré compartir tus ideales ni reaccionar de la forma en que lo requiere ser uno de tus alumnos; tú me quieres tanto como para no intentar retenerme. Pero no es así con Erik, él se ha entregado y tú aceptaste retenerlo, por eso no funcionará.

―También te quiero, Raven.

De cuclillas sobre el marco, con una briza fría revolviendo su melena rojiza y de espaldas a su hermano, Mystique sintió correr una lágrima por su mejilla, impotente. Habría ido al cuarto de Erik a darle un sermón parecido, pero no se atrevió. Le hubiese aconsejado que cortara con toda la escenografía del hijo pródigo, porque ninguno contaba con la fuerza suficiente para sostenerla. No estaba cuestionando el amor entre su hermano y Erik, para nada, sólo que ambos tenían dos sentimientos demasiado fuertes: aquel amor pasional hacia el otro y aquella creencia acerca del rol de humanos y mutantes en el mundo. En lo primero coincidían a muerte, en lo segundo discrepaban hasta matar lo que habían llegado a construir con lo primero.

Suspiró rendida y desapareció tan de pronto como se había aparecido. Deseando, al menos, dejar a Charles pensativo, pero sabía que él confiaba en las palabras de Erik, en aquella idea que vio en su mente y en lo pragmático, en lo bien que todo estaba marchando.

Las fallas eran demasiado pequeñas y reales para que Charles pudiera o quisiera evaluarlas. Tal vez, inconscientemente, una parte de Charles tratando de esconderse de él mismo, pensaba que era mejor creen en Erik sin dolor y esperar a que todo lo malo llegase al final del recorrido, que martirizándose sin sentido de antemano al mismo tiempo en que Erik le hacía el amor. Paso a paso, pensaba ese inconsciente, _carpe diem_.

Pero eso era un "tal vez", nada más.

_**Amor animi arbitrio samitur non ponitur  
><strong>_("Elegimos amar, pero no podemos elegir cuándo dejar de amar")

Charles dormía totalmente desnudo a su lado, cubierto a medias por una sábana que dejaba volar mucho la imaginación. Erik lo contempló silencioso y pasó cuidadosamente el pulgar por la pequeña gota de saliva que amenazaba con resbalar por el mentón de Charles. Luego recorrió todo el contorno de su cuerpo, sintiendo el sabor de aquella piel blanca, suave y con un perfume único, ninguna colonia sino el aroma natural del profesor. Se detuvo en su nuca y bajó por la columna vertebral, hasta encontrarse con aquella cicatriz que le causaba una sensación de ahogo.

Respiró hondo y mantuvo el aire, unos dedos temblorosos osaron recorrer sus vértebras y cuando llegaron a aquella marca se alejaron en seguida, como si se quemaran. Pensó que atravesando su piel se llegaba a la carne, y luego a la columna y que de alguna manera extraña (pues de biología Erik no estaba muy al tanto) todo eso podía llegar a dejar inservible los nervios a cargo de sus piernas. De todos los lugares en los que esa bala pudo terminar, lo hizo en ese punto clave.

"Espero que esta locura no sea porque sientes remordimientos", le había dicho Mystic mientras él caminaba hacia la estación. Giró la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía su voz, mas no la encontró.

―No es remordimiento ―respondió en voz alta.

―¿Entonces qué es? Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero me gustaría que todo esto tuviese algo de sentido. ¿Por qué de repente vas a visitar a quien representa lo opuesto a tu visión?

―No es una visita. Me quedaré en la mansión si tu hermano lo permite.

―¿Vas a unirte con los chicos de Charles?

Erik tragó despacio, confundido.

―No.

―Pero nos estás dejando a nosotros, ¿o acaso regresarás?

―No.

―No tienes idea de qué estás haciendo, Magneto ―susurró la muchacha pacientemente, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro―. Piénsalo bien: si esto no está bien decidido, si vas y él te recibe y luego te marchas, Charles…

Pero él sí lo había estado pensando. Al principio, cuando recién se habían separado, fue nostalgia, una pequeña llama que, confiaba, se apagaría con el tiempo. Sin embargo, sucedió todo lo contrario: sus pesadillas, siempre ambientadas en el campo, cambiaron a horrendos finales para Charles. Deseaba con desesperación volver a oír su voz y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de una sensación extraña saber que si lo veía sería en esa condenada silla de ruedas. Cada vez le costaba más concentrarse en los movimientos que tenía que seguir como líder de su grupo, cada vez se perdía más en sí mismo y permanecía aislado, levantando las sospechas en Emma o Azazel.

Cada vez sentía que pertenecía poco y nada a cualquiera de las sociedades.

Pertenecía a Charles. Esa era la única idea que iba tomando verdadera forma y consistencia, aunque no del todo, no de la forma en la que él creía. Al y al cabo, eso era una marea de sentimientos y tal como dijo Raven, nada de todo eso era racional, nada le aseguraría que sería fácil permanecer a su lado. Lo sentía y punto.

Conociéndose, debería saber que con eso sólo no basta.

Mas prefirió usar sus latidos rebosantes de una pasión que luchaba por revivir, como única prueba de que todo iría perfecto.

―No es remordimiento ―dijo con un hilo de voz―. Yo no escogí esto, tampoco puedo cortarlo. ¿Piensas que no lo intenté? Estas cosas pasan y escapan al control de uno, Mystic.

Lo deseó, no sentir nada más, olvidarse de todo, dejar de preocuparse por un único mutante en el mundo cuando tantos otros necesitaban de un líder fuerte, que les abriera los ojos. No pudo dejar de sentir todo aquello ni impedir darse cuenta de cuánto lo amaba.

Pasó cuidadosamente un brazo por debajo de Charles y lo corrió hasta que quedase recostado sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo que le causaba el rozar de su cabello sobre la punta de la nariz.

El sol estaba entrando por la ventana, iluminando la totalidad del cuerpo de Charles ya que la sábana había resbalando durante el movimiento de Erik. El sonido de los alumnos parloteando, haciendo bromas o planeando algo divertido para el fin de semana, cortó el silencio en el piso de la mansión, seguido por el fuerte volumen de la televisión.

Erik se irguió cuando oyó el noticiario hablando sobre un asunto bastante interesante y algo "abominable". Los muchachos se callaron mientras la voz del reportero hablaba sobre la conmoción que estaba sufriendo un pueblo de Kansas.

―¡Ya! ¿Quieres bajarle el volumen? Algunos aún están durmiendo ―se oyó.

El ruido del televisor disminuyó hasta hacerse imperceptible en la habitación de Charles, pero Erik ya había dejado a Charles dormitando en la cama y se reunió con el grupito televidente luego de escuchar la palabra "monstruo".

Estaban hablando de otro _hermano_, lo sabía.

_**Volo, non valeo  
><strong>_("Quiero, pero no puedo")

Vivía en un pueblo de Kansas, un pueblo donde todos conocían a todos y cuando se supo que era un mutante, o en palabras de ellos un "fenómeno monstruoso", se corrió la voz como pólvora. Su vida cayó en una espiral de ruina y estigmatización. Incluso aquel grupo de muchachos en la escuela que sufrían de abuso escolar, se unieron al resto por desprecio a él, un desprecio sinsentido. Su madre le enseñó a gritos y llanto que no tenía que hacer nunca "eso", sus maestros lo amenazaban para que no hiriera a sus compañeros, pero nadie podía explicarle racionalmente cuál era el problema con él.

Finalmente, luego de haber recibido una paliza después de clase, se defendió. El líquido ácido salió de sus manos quemando de gravedad a uno de sus golpeadores.

Pausa. Eso último es lo que el noticiario había registrado y ahora el estado se encontraba conmovido por el pobre infeliz y su piel quemada. Volvía a plantearse la cuestión mutante y Erik volvía a recordar algo muy parecido, con el mismo sinsentido, llamado la cuestión judía.

Su mirada, más sombría y fría que nunca, no se despegaba del televisor. El resto de los jóvenes se sentían incómodos, temerosos, aguardando con algo de curiosidad a que el amigo de Charles opinara algo respecto a eso. Sin embargo, Erik no dijo nada, al menos no con sus labios, pero las dos lámparas de mesa terminaron abolladas. Si tan sólo pudiera ir hasta ese condenado pueblo y volarles la cabeza a esos…

―Estúpidos homo sapiens ―gruñó sin percatarse de ello.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―interrumpió la voz de Charles, quebrando el diálogo unilateral de Erik y el televisor. Los demás se esfumaron de repente.

Erik creyó escuchar el ruido de algo agrietándose. Tragó y miró a Charles, calmado.

―He dicho que son unos estúpidos. ¿No has escuchado el noticiario?

―A mí también me parece una tontería la forma en la que están presentando la situación de ese chico. Me refiero a lo otro que has dicho.

―Homo sapiens, eso es lo que son. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Quiso callarse, quiso terminar todo eso ahí porque sabía las consecuencias de ser terco.

―La forma despectiva con la que los llamas así, mira tú expresión Erik ―señaló.

Y no pudo.

―Igual que ellos hacia nosotros, Charles. ―Supo que Charles quería quedarse con la última palabra al igual que él y que probablemente las cosas no terminarían demasiado bien. Para evitarse ese pequeño sabor amargo en la boca, agregó enseguida: ―¿Sabes?, deberías contactarte con ese chico y sacarlo del pueblo, lleno de… gente que lo único que hará será tratarlo como a un monstruo hasta que se vaya de allí, si puede, claro.

«Enséñale a respetar antes que odiar. Aunque ellos nos odien casi de forma innata y esté en su naturaleza destruir a todas las otras especies, incluso la nuestra. Vamos, búscalo y _utopísalo._»

No debería pensar aquello y no lo habría hecho, mas no pudo evitarlo. Erik buscó enseguida los ojos de Charles, para comprobar si había escuchado eso o no, pero una sonrisa optimista de labios rojos le dijo que el profesor se había entusiasmado con su sugerencia. Erik exhaló el aire contenido, aliviado.

―Me parece perfecto ―comentó, se dio la vuelta y llamó a Hank para que llamara al canal de noticias y pedir más información sobre el pueblo de Kansas y la familia del joven mutante.

La armonía volvió tan rápido como Erik creyó que se había resquebrajado. Falsa alarma, pensó cuando por la noche Charles lo invitó a jugar una partida de ajedrez en su habitación mientras le contaba, entusiasmado, todos los planes que tenía para el mutante de Kansas.

«Sí, muéstrame tu sonrisa de labios rojos, la hilera de dientes blancos asomándose y el destello ambiciosos en esos grandes ojos celestes». No supo en qué momento se había levantado del sillón y se reclinó, rozando con la punta de la nariz el cuello del profesor, acariciándolo con la lengua y subiendo hasta encontrarse con su boca. Fue consciente de ese beso cuando Charles correspondió animado, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y gimiendo sensualmente, de la manera que a Erik le gustaba. Luego la ropa de ambos acabó regada por el suelo alfombrado, y los dedos de uno recorriendo los muslos del otro, haciéndose un espacio pícara y lascivamente dentro de la entrada del profesor, mientras ambas respiraciones jadeantes formaban una extraña sinfonía.

―Te amo, Charles ―susurró entre besos.

...

No llegó muy lejos. Todos sabían cómo funcionan ese tipo de personas, que tarde o temprano estarían dispuestos a hacerlo, a tomar el revólver y halar del gatillo o saltar de un edificio o pender de una soga en el garaje de casa. El impacto siempre está en las cusas: celos, desengaños o el rechazo y desesperación. El deseo de terminar rápido con un tormento insufrible, demasiado infernal como para aguardar siquiera un par de horas hasta que llegue la luz (porque Charles era esa luz).

Los ojos de Erik se clavaron en la pantalla del televisor, repasando el titular que se compadecía falsamente del mutante (fenómeno, monstruo) de Kansas que se había suicidado luego de que sus padres fueron agredidos en el mercado del pueblo.

Los dientes apretados, el tenedor deshaciéndose entre sus dedos que temblaban de rabia e impotencia. Pues al igual que Charles, él se sentía responsable del destino del desdichado mutante. Estaba seguro de que de haber seguido siendo Magneto, tranquilamente les habría dado un merecido susto a esos jodidos homo sapiens y tendría al prodigioso manos-ácidas entre los suyos, donde nunca más volvería a avergonzarse por quién era.

Charles frunció el seño, decepcionado y negando levemente con la cabeza. El resto de los estudiantes suspiraron o hicieron silencio. Sean apagó el televisor, hastiado, como los demás, de toda la hipocresía mediática y enseguida las miradas jóvenes se posaron en su querido y sabio profesor. También sobre Erik.

―Estas cosas pasan ―comenzó el hombre, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas― cuando la ignorancia de los humanos es muy grande. Es nuestra responsabilidad educarlos y evitar finales como el de este muchacho. Es nuestra responsabilidad aprender a confiar entre nosotros, porque muchas veces, lo único que tendremos es un igual, un mutante que tal vez nos entienda mucho mejor que nuestra propia familia de sangre.

Una de las muchachas sollozó.

―Profesor, ¿cree que basta con educarlos? Después de todo, de forma individual parecen entender, pero cuando actúan en masa, son totalmente diferentes ―preguntó un chico.

―Las minorías tienen que ajustarse, y lo conseguirán, créeme, además-

Quiso mantener la boca cerrada, ese era el colegio de Charles, su mansión, sus reglas y él había prometido no intervenir, no romper el tabú de la lucha inmanente.

―El Estado los apoya ―interrumpió una voz fría que resonó por todo el comedor. Las cabezas se giraron hacia Erik. Charles levantó la mirada, esperando a que no prosiguiera, a no tener que debatir sobre eso―. Primero, son un par de estúpidos que temen a lo que no conocen, y luego, son más. Pero basta con cinco o seis en el poder y pronto hay proyectos de ley, leyes sancionadas. ¿Quieres saber cómo sigue eso? Te lo diré: habrá escuelas para mutantes, negocios para mutantes…

―Erik…

―… transporte y lugares aparte, y un día se cansarán, nos marcarán como animales y…

―¡Erik, eso no es verdad!

No pudo, no pudo, no pudo.

La voz de Erik iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, más imponente y, para temor de Charles, más carismática a los oídos de otros. Lo sabía, lo notaba en el brillo de admiración de algunos. Quiso ponerse de pie para discutir a la par de su amigo, y no pudo, lo envolvió una impotencia terrible.

―Lo sé, porque estas situaciones se repiten a través de la historia de la "humanidad". Así comienza: prejuicio, discriminación, agresión y por último, el exterminio. La policía tendrá permisos especiales para matarnos, porque no figuramos en la categoría de humanos. Y yo no le veo lo malo, no me considero humano, es un escalón del pasado, es una forma tan retrasada que no puede comprender el cambio que se avecina y en vez de negociar, lo rechazan. Nosotros somos la evolución, el hoy y el mañana, y el ayer tiene que quedar atr-

Un sonido gutural salió de su boca, sus labios se movieron pero ya no salieron palabras. Charles respiraba entre molesto y ofendido, más que nada, dolido por aquella oleada de realidad inevitable, sólo posible en pesadillas, sólo posible cuando Raven lo dijo. Pero al final de cuentas, real.

Su mente estaba concentrada en la de Erik, en la parte de su sistema que abarcaba el manejo del habla y este lo supo. Erik apretó su puño izquierdo y ollas y demás se estrellaron violentamente contra el suelo y las ventanas. Alex se levantó de su silla y un destello rojo recorrió su cuerpo, Charles rompió el contacto y retrocedió apenas, Erik desvió el cuerpo del joven Summers manipulando los cierres y botones de su chaqueta y un hoyo se hizo en el comedor. Los alumnos corrieron a sus habitaciones, salvo unos pocos, que miraban indecisos a Erik y a Charles.

―Será mejor que vayan a sus habitaciones ―les ordenó Charles.

―¿Es por eso, profesor? ¿Por eso ya no trabajas más con Magneto?, ¿por qué no quieres aceptar que somos superiores?

―Somos diferentes. La mutación es un signo evolutivo, pero lo que nos hace mejores o peores es la capacidad de controlar todos nuestros impulsos, lo que nos hace superiores es la racionalidad.

―¡Soy racional, Charles! —Exclamó Erik—. No puedo ver nuestro futuro con más claridad porque es imposible.

―Erik, dijiste que no ibas a interferir con mis alumnos y lo que he estado enseñándoles todo este tiempo ―estalló―, dijiste que estarías aquí por mí y no para hacer discursos sobre los humanos y mutantes. ¿Lo dijiste o no?

Claro que lo había dicho, claro que estuvo por jurárselo.

―_Pero les estás enseñando mal_ ―sentenció y no esperó respuesta de Charles, Erik le dio la espalda y regresó a su habitación, cerrando tras de sí las puertas con fuerza para que nadie, nadie, lo molestara.

_**Nec sine te nec tecum vivere possum  
><strong>_("Ni sin ti ni contigo puedo vivir")

Luego de discutir, cuando uno se da cuenta de que siempre tuvo la razón, suele sentir cierto placer, ciertas ganas de decir «te lo dije» y escuchar un reconocimiento por parte del que estaba equivocado. Aunque en este caso, pese a que lo estuvieron esperando y lo vieron venir desde siempre, la actitud de Erik los tomó de sorpresa y el semblante vacío del profesor, una horrorosa mezcla de dolor, decepción, enfado e incertidumbre paseándose por la mansión, sólo los hacía sentir peor.

Erik no apareció para la hora del desayuno ni del almuerzo, ni para ver el noticiario ni vagabundeaba por los pasillos como antes. Charles estuvo tentado de ir a su habitación y hablar como los adultos que eran, pero cuando su mano estaba a milímetros del picaporte, una especie de pánico le impedía girarlo o tocar siquiera la puerta.

Él lo leyó, él podía saber cuándo alguien estaba mintiendo y Erik no lo había hecho. _De verdad_ lo sintió dispuesto a una convivencia neutral, a ponerlo a él como prioridad y dejar de lado qué hacen o no los humanos. ¿Acaso no significaba lo suficiente? ¿Tan atroz lo veía Erik para decirle de ese modo que él estaba enseñando mal? Apretó su taza de té con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio.

_Te quiero tanto como para no regresar._

Raven tenía razón. Todo estaba terminado aunque ninguno lo declarara oficialmente. Por eso Charles no se atrevía a hablar con Erik, porque luego de eso se cerraría todo y se marcharía. Al menos, distanciados de esa manera, Erik estaba dentro de la mansión, estaba a unos pocos pasos de Charles y era millones de veces mejor que no saber dónde estaba. ¿Verdad?

_Tú me quieres tanto como para no intentar retenerme._

Charles se encorvó hasta que la frente rozó sus rodillas, abrazándose y con los ojos ardiendo. Inevitable, inevitable, inevitable. Hubiese sido tan distinto si Erik nunca hubiera vuelto tan gentilmente, si sus labios no lo hubiesen acariciado con aquella pasión salvaje con tinte de ternura. Aquel día en la costa cubana, todo fue sorpresivo y en cierta forma, Erik jamás le habría prometido nada, eran muy buenos amigos. Ahora no, ahora Charles lo amaba, Charles creyó en sus palabras.

… _él se ha entregado y tú aceptaste retenerlo…_

El resultado fue el mismo.

… _por eso no funcionará._

―Erik… ―masculló en la soledad de su habitación.

_Aceptaste retenerlo._

―También es mi culpa.

Sintió palpitares en la cabeza y terminó por dejar la taza sobre la mesa de luz y acostarse, infantilmente protegido bajo las sábanas, donde todo estaba bien y sólo había calidez. Cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo, intentado no pensar en Erik ni en las palabras de su hermana ni en lo ingenuo y ciego que había elegido ser.

Soñó.

Soñó que se elevaba por encima de las sábanas, o que alguien lo levantaba con cuidado. Un aliento cálido y familiar soplando sobre su rostro, Charles entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con otros de un azul intenso. Sonrió, porque en esas imágenes de su inconsciente no tenía nada que temer, pasó los brazos por el cuello de Erik, hundiendo el rostro sobre la curvatura del hombro, respirando el aroma de su cuello mientras presionaba sus labios con fuerza, murmurando «te quiero».

Erik deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de Charles y lo regresó a la cama, revolvió su cabello y sus labios acariciaron los de él, suave y luego bruscamente, con mordidas fogosas al tiempo que le desabotonaba la camisa. Charles gimió, arqueando el cuello y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Erik pasó las manos por sus hombros blancos, bajando muy lentamente por los costados hasta las caderas, deteniendo su boca sobre los pezones del profesor y succionándolos.

―Charles ―susurró, haciendo que este sintiera una oleada de cálido y dulce placer―, yo también.

―¿Aunque no sepa enseñar? ―indagó algo malicioso.

Erik suspiró sonriendo de lado, pausando todo y mirándolo, pensando detenidamente lo que iba a decir. Charles lo atrajo hacia él, para que volviera a atender su pecho.

―Yo sé cómo eres, Erik, y no tendría que haber aceptado. Fue lo mismo que aceptar una fiera enjaulada de regalo: puede hacer un par de trucos domésticos, pero en el fondo le cuesta y es algo injusto… ―continuó entre jadeos, acariciándole la cabeza―. Nos hemos querido equivocar.

A medida que pronunciaba cada palabra, los besos de Erik fueron bajando hasta deshacerse de sus pantalones y los calcetines, después estiró el elástico de sus calzoncillos con los dientes y recorrió sus muslos. Charles lo sintió y al mismo tiempo no, una parte de todo ello trataba de recrearla en su mente; la realidad es que todas las sensaciones del cuerpo vienen de ahí. Por otra parte, sus nervios estaban marchitos y ese era un placer artificial. Ni siquiera en sus sueños podía volver a caminar ni hacer el amor como una persona sana.

―Nos convenía a ambos. ―Flexionó las piernas de Charles y frotó su miembro sobre la entrepierna de él. ―No puedo, Charles, no pude cuando estaba lejos y no he podido estando cerca de ti.

―Ahora sabes que la opción menos dañina es estar lejos, o terminaremos matando lo poco que nos queda. Es algo así como una foto ―trató de explicar, sintiendo de nuevo ese ardor en los ojos y con el corazón en la garganta―, una foto muy vieja, arrugada, doblada y con una esquina corroída, pero al menos aún podemos ver la imagen. En cambio aquí, contigo viendo hacia un lado, mis estudiantes en el medio y yo viendo al lado contrario, sólo desgastaremos esa fotografía hasta que no podamos saber quiénes estuvieron ahí ni qué habían sentido en ese momento. ¿Entiendes?

Erik rió por lo bajo sin poder evitar morder la mejilla de aquella rata de laboratorio, haciendo que Charles riera también, y ambos rieron igual que antes.

―Entendí, profesor. ―Tiró del lóbulo de su oreja, metiendo la punta de la lengua apenas dentro de ella. Charles sintió una corriente eléctrica paseando por todas las fibras de su cuerpo y gimió su nombre. ―Eres bueno explicando las cosas, aunque no siempre sean las cosas con las que estoy de acuerdo.

E internamente el profesor se deshizo ante aquella confesión. Agarró el rostro de su amigo con brusquedad (una brusquedad a su estilo) y lo besó intensamente, pasando la lengua por aquellos dientes tan peculiares, sintiendo las caricias húmedas de su lengua. Creyó escuchar las pulsaciones de Erik igual de fuertes que las suyas, entrecerró los ojos y el mundo ajeno a la fricción con Erik dejó de existir para él, dejó de percibirse.

―«Aborrezco sus perversas mañas y amo la gentileza de su cuerpo» ―recitó de repente, ahogándose con su respiración agitada mientras Erik lo embestía. Era de su última lectura, hace unas semanas, cuando podía concentrarse en la misma y no tenía la cabeza perdida en los ojos de Erik ni en su presencia en la mansión. El tercer libro de _Los amores_, del poeta romano Ovidio.

―¿Qué… estás diciendo Charles? ―preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

―Algo que me recuerda un poco a nosotros ―respondió, cubriéndose los ojos con los antebrazos en forma de equis. Erik no se detuvo ni le pidió que continuara, pero Charles lo hizo de todos modos―. «Así, no puedo vivir sin ti ni contigo…»

―Cállate.

―«… y yo mismo no sé lo que deseo».

―En este momento, yo desearía que no hubieses hecho una cita sobre relaciones incompatibles mientras te hago el amor ―musitó Erik antes de venirse dentro de su amigo.

Aquello superó la resistencia de Charles y no era la primera vez que un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas en compañía de aquel hombre fascinante, fuerte pero tan lastimado por la cara más cruel del mundo. Se mordió ambos labios y se encogió de hombros, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras suspiraba abatido.

―Lo lamento ―titubeó sollozando apenas. Obligó a Erik a recostarse sobre él y fue estrechado con fuerza―. Lamento _todo esto_.

Erik lamió su ojo derecho y relajó el cuerpo, acostumbrado a ser él el colchón de Charles y no al revés. Quedaron en silencio, sus latidos se fueron normalizando igual que la respiración, el cansancio fue apoderándose de cada uno y al final Charles cerró los ojos todavía sin quedarse dormido. Erik sonrió y besó sus párpados, su frente, la punta de su nariz, mejillas y labios. En la intimidad que brindaban cuatro paredes, Erik podía ser tan dulce como salvajemente apasionado, secretito del que Charles se sentía único conocedor.

El cielo nocturno comenzó a adquirir tonos anaranjados.

―Charles ―llamó en voz baja, como un niño temeroso de despertar a todos―. ¿Duermes?

―Mmhno, aún no.

―¿Qué haremos?

Adormilado, deseoso de no pensar y dejarse a la deriva en el calor del cuerpo de Erik, respondió:

―Sé lo que no haré: pedirte que te quedes. Ya sabemos que esto será cada vez más complicado.

A veces en los sueños es tan fácil decir las cosas, sin trabas ni dudas. Igual que una buena función de teatro: guiones escritos con exactitud pero dichos de forma tan natural que parecen improvisaciones. Quisiera poder hablar así cuando lo encuentre, se dijo Charles, quisiera que lo tome de esta misma forma…

―Lo haces de nuevo, pones esa línea divisoria.

―No, amigo mío, veo las cosas tal cual son y créeme, no es tan fácil, de lo contrario no te habría permitido quedarte y no hubiéramos tenido ese encuentro desagradable por la mañana.

―No significa que te odie, lo sabes.

―Por supuesto, Erik, tampoco te odio a ti, nunca podría hacerlo ―confirmó somnoliento.

Ambos se besaron una vez más y después reinó el silencio y las tonalidades naranjo-amarillas del amanecer se colaron por el espacio entre cortinas.

―Charles ―llamó sin conseguir respuesta―. Charles, ¿duermes?

Nada.

Tragó despacio y se vistió dándole la espalda a Charles. Calcetines, pantalón, camiseta, sweater, zapatos, lo dejaría todo atrás cuando regresara por su capa, casco y la ropa de Magneto. Erik ya había cerrado aquel corte que lo había estado aquejando desde que se separó de Charles en la playa, ya no le quedaría la duda de qué habría pasado si hubiese regresado, aunque la respuesta no fue del agrado de ninguno.

Abrió la ventana y salió de la mansión en completo silencio, igual que Orfeo, sin voltear para ver a su amante.

...

―Profesor… profesor… ―llamó el mismo rostro pecoso que días atrás le había dado aquella noticia. Charles se sintió en una especia de _déjà vu_ e intentó romper con él, no usando las mismas palabras que entonces.

―Dime, Sean.

«Lo hice de nuevo.»

No lucía nervioso, sino algo angustiado, como si le tuviera lástima. Charles tragó despacio.

«Era obvio, lo sabía…»

―Es Magneto… él… pues, no está y dejó la habitación como si…

Un dolor en el pecho, aún peor que ese dolor pasado en la columna.

«Y escogí mentirme y manejarme como si fuese un sueño.»

―¿No regresara nunca más? ―completó. Ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de su propia boca.

Sean asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer o decir, y Charles lo supo (siempre sabes cómo tratarlos, profesor). Acercó la silla de ruedas hacia él y sonrió con optimismo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro al joven mutante. Se guardaría todo, comenzaría de nuevo igual que la vez anterior, si pudo recuperarse eso también podría con esto.

«Yo tampoco puedo Erik, lo he intentado tanto como tú. Somos dignos de una versión alternativa de la obra de Ovidio. Deberías leerla.»

―No es nada que no podamos manejar, ¿no crees?

Volver a empezar, recordar que no lo vería más en las mañanas ni antes de dormirse entre sus brazos.

Sean asintió con la cabeza y bajaron hacia el comedor.

«No podemos hacer nada, amigo mío, no pudimos antes y tampoco hemos podido ahora. Pero ¿sabes? Ya lo hemos dicho y quiero volver a decirlo sólo por si aún estás escuchando: no significa que te odie y sé que tú no me odias a mí. Nunca podría hacerlo.»

Las puertas del comedor abriéndose, sus estudiantes desayunando, saludándolo alegres e invitándolo a sentarse a la mesa. Charles con una sonrisa algo forzada, evitando hacer contacto visual con Alex o Hank, sintiendo palpitares dolorosos en la cabeza y el esfuerzo por transmitir ese pensamiento lo más lejos posible para que fuera captado por _él_.

―¡Buenos días, profesor!

Y lejos, caminado a pie para retrasar su partida definitiva de la mansión Xavier, Erik bajó la cabeza todavía descubierta.

―Yo tampoco podría. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso, Charles.

* * *

><p>Es el one-shot más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Toda la idea surgió con un sueño que tuve, el de la escena del ascensor donde Erik acaricia la mejilla de Charles, y al final decidí escribir todo el resto porque quería entrar al concurso de fanworks de la comunidad de livejournal de XMFC. Tuve suerte y quedó primero X3<br>No sé quiénes se animen a leer algo tan largo, pero gracias por haber llegado a la última linea y tener paciencia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Agradecimiento a mi betareader, Aome.

Saludos.


End file.
